fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Batty the Bat
"Uh, by the way, be sure to watch out for Batty. She's... Well, uh, a bat, obviously, and a very aggressive one, too. Um... She's... She's very different from Freddy and his gang..." Phone Guy Origins Batty was originally intended to be a villain of sorts back at the originall establishment, Fazbear's Family Diner. She was supposed to appear occasionally and "attack" Fazbear, creating all sorts of wacky and childish schemes to get rid of him for presumably no reason. Of course, every single one of her goofy "attacks" failed miserably as Fazbear would effortlessly defeat her, supposedly with the audience's help. Unfortunately, Batty was finished being built just a few days before Fazbear's Family Diner was shut down. Batty was stowed away for ages, and was even used for parts at one of the next restaurants. But finally, upon the construction of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the bat was finally put into use. The owners of the restaurant decided to make a full-blown crew for her to sing and perform with, creating three counterparts for her: Sparky the Dog, Foxina the Fennec Fox, and Serina the Snake. (Separate articles will be made in the future for these characters.) Appearance Batty has a mildly simple appearance. She is completely brightly colored, mostly consisting of red. She has a yellow underbelly with stripes protruding from it. She uses her wings as arms, and she considers the two claws attached to the very tip of her wings to be her fingers. Her ears are very large, rimmed with red and with yellow in the center. Batty has bright green eyes that actually glow in the dark. Personallity During the day, Batty acts just as she would have at Fazbear's Family Diner, running about and wreaking havoc for Freddy and his friends. She and her counterparts often try to "attack" Freddy and his gang, but their plans are always goofy and never succeed. At around 3:00, they're programmed to stop bothering Freddy and Co. and simply perform for a while in their own show room while the other animatronics take a break. Once it hits 6:00, Batty and her friends shut down for the remainder of the day. But once 12:00 AM arrives, the peculiar bat takes a turn for the worse. She becomes extremely shy and jumpy, terrified of practically everything. She hates being watched and tries to avoid the other animatronics. If the nightguard watches her on any of the cameras, she'll get upset and go after him. The more he or she watches her, the more aggressive she'll become. This is why it is advised to never look at her on camera. Behavior Batty is very unique in the fact that the more often you look at the camera that she's currently located by, the more active she'll become. On Night 1, the Kid's Cavern (Her showroom) camera is disabled, preventing her from attacking you. On Night 2, Phone Guy mentions the camera being fixed, so you can view her at that point. The first time you glance at the Kid's Cavern camera, you'll see her hanging upside down from one of the plastic stallactites in the room, facing the back wall. The second time you look in the room, she'll be turned around to face the camera, her green eyes peeking out from behind her wings and glowing brightly. The third time you look at the camera, all you'll be able to see is her face, her eyes gone to reveall two black voids with tiny pinpricks of white in the center. Her jaw hangs open so that the nightguard can clearly see her sharp fangs. After staring into the camera for a few moments, the camera will shut down and you will be unable to view it for the rest of the night. Batty will then enter the Dining Area, standing as far away from the camera as possible. The second time you view her in the Dining Area, you'll get the same image of her staring into the camera with mere pinpricks for eyes and her fangs revealled. After a few moments, the camera will shut down and, just like the Kid's Cavern camera, you will no longer be able to view it. After this, Batty will move into the West Hall. She'll be standing as close to the entrance as possible, her head turned away from the camera fearfully. The second time you view the camera, she will be standing surprisingly close to it, staring directly at it as if she knows you're there. The third time you view the camera, you'll get exactly the same screen you get in the Dining Area and Kid's Cavern. Just like the others, after a few moments of Batty just staring at you, the camera will shut down and Batty will move into the East Hall Corner. This is where things can get a bit worrisome. It is greatly advised that you do not look at the East Hall Corner camera whatsoever unless you have closed the door, because the very first time you check it, Batty's head will pop up in the camera and it'll shut down. And guess what that means? She's moved into the Office. Of course, if you had the door down, you should be fine. But there's just one problem. If the door is closed, Batty will simply move into the camera's blind spot... and stay there. all night. So you'd better hope it's 5 AM and you've got a decent amount of power left, or else you're doomed. And one more quick note: there's a very slight chance of Batty activating without being looked at and moving into the Dining Area. This chance increases just a little bit more each night, so keep a sharp eye out. You don't want to skip past a camera without reallizing that's where she is. Night Activity Night 1: Cannot activate due to camera being disabled. Night 2: 10 out of 100 chance of activating. Night 3: 20 out of 100 chance of activating. Night 4: 30 out of 100 chance of activating. Night 5: 40 out of 100 chance of activating. Night s.6: 80 out of 100 chance of activating. Night 7/Custom Night: Dependable. Category:Fan Animatronics